FCU-Full Real Names
Known Full Names and NIcknames: Codenames, Aliases, or Given Names, Or Not Have All of Them:The full names and nicknames and codenames, aliases, given names, or not have all of them are named by the characters in the Fairview Comics. '' '''A' Abrams [Abel Lincoln Abrams (Kabbath)] Abraham Linn Abrams (Abracabra)] Cathica Erika Abrams (Cat)] Ace Lynn Ace (Ace; Beautiful One )] Ada Brittiffany Ada] Brittany Ada] Brett Adams] Aldama Torres Aldama (Meoqui)] Alden Alden Terrance "Terry" (Ster) Andorra Andorra Angolia Apple Apple Cheverie (Prosser) Arine Arine Kathleen "Kat" (Tak) Katherine (Takhy) (mother), and unrevealed (father) au Haut au Haut Matinicus (Willimantic) Auza Auza Liugi (Tok) Azul Azul Azusa (Crescent) Badlands Badlands Dakota (Dakota) Lakota (Lakota) Oklahota (Oklahota) B''' Barnstable Barnstable Pepperell (Plymp) Beals Deblois (Molunkus) Bembe Lawsonia (Assawoman) Bilibin Andrey Viktor (Witch Doctor ) Jadwiga Gora Lyud (Baba Yaga ) Jezibaba Lysa Kikwete (Voodoo Witch) Ozgur Dorangel (El comegente ) Yevgenia Ugolino Luzac (Baba Jaga) Aleksandr Yuri (Babay Aga) Bismarck Zavapeia Yuni Black Rachel Blivens James Blue Bobby (Rance ) Brian (Rant ) Jay (Blue Jay ; Jay ) Umabrella (Umbrella ) Bolles Azalie (Estral) Boxford Nashua (Santuit) Brassua Penob (Oquossoc) Brown Lavertina (Simone Jevac ) Reed (Reedcat , Ricecat) Temminsck (Steppe, Steppe Cat, Tom, Tomcat, Tommy Cat, Tommy) Yasun (Suncat ) Bryce Bryan (Winter Aconite ) Bryant (Wolfsbane ) Camille (Aconite) Bryson Kyle (Keist , Neon , Glow Neon) Bullock Anja (Anja ) Jelica (Lokister ) Zerica (Loki) Byrd Cris (Tyaskin ) '''C Cadiz Alison (Zanderlot ) Carrizozo (Zozo ) Cayey Antonio (Aurochs ) Earlene (Arlee ) Farah Harts (Fawn, Faw, Flaw) Jose (Soje , Zacid ) Mimi Kate (Mystery Girl, Danize , Raven , Flash Girl ) Nicholas (Samatrian) Cajon Valyermo (Sugarloaf) Callison Carla Phaine (Stoureky ) Jason Yalvert (Agent 13 ) Melissa Randall (Brice ) Nate (Argon) Calw Candias Isanti (Shafer) Carpio Zozora (Joliet ) Carrabassett Scot (Cownal ) Carroll Page (Magnet ) Chandler Levanie (Firecat ) Chang Unrevealed (Xeno ) Yukona (Kuyona ) Chattolanee Johnny (Sheff ) Chelley Urzula Reese (Lyzu , Qina) Chenier Caminada (Notch) Cindarew Becca Lina (Koli) Lucienda Angelina (Koli) Misticienda "Misty" Evangelina Royal (Mist; Misty) Evangeline Alice Himmelfarb (Fog) Herrmann Kurt (Army, Army Man, Arminius) Fernardienda Endora Calw (Fern) Wilhelm Johann (Steppenwolf) Claire Eau Cleave June (Brownlee ) Wally (Bland ) Ward (Blakeslee ) Cole Xeniya Rose Cole Smith (Super XRC) Aloka Rouiba Diamondback Cole (ARC) Frederic Xenes (FX) Simon Frederic Xenes (Super FX) Xenia-Rose Aloka (X.R.C. ) Colin Francessa "Fran" Kelley (Francolin ) Colts Cary LeAnn Colleen Connie Corinne Mercan Colvington Melisa (Gat ) Combe Hillie Breccia (Ewe) Ara Belinda Katathym (Serow) Kip Inverclyde (Kip; Mudkip) Conning Jeddo (Parshal) Conte Vanessa "Vana" Tamara Coqui Niqua (Sha) Tiqua (Que) Corley Arkanna (Arka ; Ark Grey ) Cezanne (Cez, Cat Grey) Mexicannie (Mexi Grey) Roxanne (Roki, Roki Grey) Rozanne (Roc, Roz) Terkanna (Hot Black Orchids Agent; Jennifer Corley, Gigi Palmerto, Fiona Tereskov) Texanne (Manakin, Tex Grey) Tezanne (Tez) Coruvuso Tintah (Blomkest) Creighton Bartolomeo (Citadel) Kara (Cleed) Larsen (Ckeed) Vawn (Chitin) Zareta (Chital) Crump Selkirk (Winegar) D D'Angelo Caliph (Indio) Darien Maestro (Maelstorm) Shannon "Sharon" (Redina) Davis Molly de Michel Segrid (Myst) DeWitt Merrill (dad) Robin unrevealed (mother) DiCaprio Ankhelm (Needles) Diamondback Aloka (ARC) Koyle (Koyle, Koala, Kolister) Penny (Penance) Dulce Jamul (Cuyapaipe) Dylan Benjamin Buddy "Bud" (Bud, Buddy, Dub) Petunia Juanita Karz (Petal, Petunia) Yochanan Berto (Bloom, Blossom) Hanna Jovanna (Flower, Flower Bud) Rupert Bill (Leaf, Leaf Bud) Channah Bithynia Goldsworthy (Chana; Lady Hannibal, Lady Cannibal; Queen Canibalis) Hamilcar Julius (Guy Cannibal, Lord Hannibal, King Canibalis) Napoleon Juno (Scipio) Hasdrubal Jephesus (Gaul, Nercocannibal) Carth Jancel (Shekel) Livvy Junia Epizephyri (Quaestor) E Edminton Cynathiana (Thundercat) unrevealed (brother) (Thunderball) Cynthiana (mother) unrevealed (father) Edwards Darwin (Superstitor) Elliott Debi (Bedi) Nana (Na'an) Ethan Justine (Just; Vogue III; Quasim) Katy (Lady Cat) Monica (Manioc; Agent Mica No) Rachel (Agent Lac Rhea; Arc; Char) Selene (Private Investigator Florentine Tilly; Cheetah II) unrevealed (father) unrevealed (mother) Epizephyri Aemilius Claudius (Ba'al-maanzer; King; Ba'al-'azor) Palmyra "Myra" (Zenobia Queen; Tyrrani) Flaminius Gustave (Flame) Gaius Lucius (Wanderer) Penuela Augustana de Los Reyes (Nora Stone) Septimius Pumayyaton (Syphax) Libyssa Elesi (Phantom) Livvy Junia Dylan (Quaestor) Nissa Davida (Juvenal) Timaeus Vergilius (Pyre; Balazeros) Zama Elissa (Pyg; Pygmalion) F Fordyce Aikaterine Vanessza Saint Catherine (Hecate) Caitlin (Cata) Cateline (Cate) Kail (Cahow) Kaitlin (Caty) G Garrison Anita (Anise; Spider-Lady) Kyme Berla (Vortex, Votrex) Marie (Yogalarus) Pierce (Latic) Pierre (Galax) Ronny (Hot Rod) Tyler (Ghent) Victoria (C'Toria; Vich) Godfrey Bella Donna (Belle Prima, Prima, Vue, Primadonna) Goffs Kelso (Keef) Goodwyn Billye (Arma, Armo, Armie, Army) Jack (Jack, Army Guy) Green Jacqueline "Jackie" (Ninjak) Greene Brianna (Tewk) Brie (Kon) Bryn (Con) Greenvea Crystal (Crystal) H Hagen Chloe Klara (Sunglades) Khloe (Megaton) Klara (Vottawatts) Kiki Esmeralda (Mirage) Leah Helen (Sunny) Nels Olsen (Suno) Ryan Olsen (Chantel) Sheba (Wonderrior) Hall Denia Allison (Zombique) Hart Bekki Zhenya (Ankole) Calvert Zachary (Hart, Hart Beast, Hartebeest) Diana Zebra (Zebra) Elle Shayne Saint Louis (Purple Martin) Ellen Zembra (Agama) Farah Zyta (Faw, Fawn, Flaw) Henri Zackariah (Anode) Issac Zlarin (Zither) Jacob Zozio (Anoke, Zozo, Zorilla) Karl Zebulon (Kouprey) Lynley Zizia (Anole) Marcia Zinnia (Anyx) Marguerite Clara Yanez (Xylophone) Nikki Zena (Iguanidae) Shannara Zagavina (Eritrea) Toni Zephyr (Pyrex) Versashni "Van" Zu (Zenith) Yasmine Zsa Zsa (Pharanyx) Hearst Kittrick (Taft) Heim Ana (Confluenza) Dameyune (Yuletide) Herine Gregg (Gory) Herschel Jellicoe Jenise Kyll (Jumet) Mitzi (Malady) Hi Vista Leucadia (Jacumba) Hoswell Rosie (Hadar) unrevealed (father) Hune Bethel (Hizeeg) I Islets Calvin (Bew, Web) Ivans Vernon (Savin, Zummo) J Jacobs Meaghan ("Moira Wilmington", Clathyrates) Michelle (Litz, Alitz, Blitz, Windy) Susannah (Snake, Sue) unrevealed (father) Kelly (Star Litz, Comp Umbro, Computo Umbrella, Living Computer, Void) Jack Amber Jenner Cory Matthew (Timeline Boy; Timeline Man) Daniel Matthew (Finafty) Dina Hannah (Hot Pink, Volos) Miami Kate (Jeckos, Windy II, and Windsor) Philina Debokira (Lady Thunderbird, Jailbird, Psi, Delphi) Stacy Debokira (Psych) Jima Ino (Empire Prince, Prince Emperor, Tosaku) Iwo (War Princess, Iwo Jima, Mikado) Yizhao(father) Lang (mother) (uncle) (Qarob) Jones Erin (Nire) Joyner Eamon DeAngelo Joce Lynn Joy Joyce (Morphy Black Cat, Quick Copycat Lady) Juliet Ray (Teujil) Juneby Joshua (Tree) Juley Traci (Hellfire) Tracy K Katathym Ara Belinda (Serow) Kesser Christopher Reeves (Future Man) Dina Hannah Cadiz (Hot Pink) Jodie Hannah (Future Girl, Psychic, Psionic, Psi Girl) Kilmer Sylvania (Sunblazes) Knolls Leandre (Chi) Shari (Sparks) Koehn Calimesa (Pearblossom) Murrieta (Arrow) Konstantin Margot Krena Charlena Cynella (Cyst VI) Cynelta (Cy) Kai L La Zuli Lue (Indigo) Lang Lee Semaj Leen Kathryn Ethlyn Clair Ester (Hazy) Johanna Yanna (Koine) Lennart Shaun (Gazette) Shaunavon (Impala) Shavn (Lard) Shawn (Gazelle) Shawnee (Nee) Lennox Angellina Lennox (Angel III, Tarantella, Agent Angel) Bo Jack Lennox (Bo, Jack, and Oboe) Autumn Fall (Autumn) Jamie Ursula Lennox (Ursa; Meija) John Lennon (Agent Lemon) Jonathan Lennox (Zoombanger II, Prospector) Kevin (Kelvin, Nike, Nikev, Sunspot, Spot) Laurel Tristan (Rusty, Rusty-spot, Rex) Lemuel (Lemur) Lennon (El Lemur) Loverna (Love, Vulcana II, Vulcan Girl) Luverne (Fullerton) Luzerne (Beowulf) Mella Lomax (Lady Season) Rachel (Vogel, Vachel) Samuel (Blazzers) Shirley (Celsius, Winter Girl) Summer (Govel, Summer) Lewis Li Jae (Belis) Jun (Selim) Kwa (Oyoshi) (unrevealed) father (unrevealed) mother Little Claudia (Cloud, Clouda) Zolandia (Zola, Medusa II, MedU.S.A.) Littleton Jason (Little, Tiny) Rocky (Rock) Lorrie Cheryl (Jungle Cat) Los Olivus Ojai (Yettem) Lovemace Bradshaw (Bray) Christina (Chalone, Zen) Suzie (Lilita) Zorielyn (M'Karima) Lu Mari Ludlow Bernadino (Pasq ual) Luther Lewellyn Ludwigeon M McCormick McDaniel Daniela Michaela Richa McGram Anatonia Clayton Earl, Sr. Clayton Earl, Jr. Dakota Iosepha Josephine Julie Michelle Petra Trish Mann Trina Elias Mariku Lyn (Ranaq) Martin Clark Meaghan Ramona Jessie Timon Marvins Scarlett Mason Reva Mavik Denise Princeton (Daystar) Mavorike Ethel Miller Shannon Montel Roberta Vincent N Nebanbya Nicki Adoeilla Nelson Donna Nifer Jen Northstar Oklahota O O'Brien Betsy (Prise II) Omnikon Sergei Sergio Orlando Gloria Wanda Oskhosh Arthur Overton Bruno Osagali Tadie Lee Zehnder Oysden Jenna (Scarlet Fever) Malibu (Yellow Fever) Kayim (Lethal Fever) P Pal Vonnie Beckican Joe Joel Joelle Joely Joey Meg Palmer Coolio Jamal Jamal Jamal Opal Pearl Palos Idria (Buttonwillow) Peake Chesa Peterson Glynda unrevealed (mother) unrevealed (father) Pfeiffer Diego (Superstition ) Phaine Ballie Phaine (Ball, Reky) Callie Phaine (Call, Call Girl) Carla Phaine (Stoureky) Chankagancey Phaine (Chanka, Gancey) Coxine Phaine (Cox, Xoc) Andriyan Mikey Phaine (Coe) Yenoshua Evana Juneby (Bigtree; Redwood; Dawn Sequoia; Giant Sequoia; Sequoia ; Sequoiadendron) Wawona Mona Del Norte (Iluvator ) Lovenia Elanna Lennox Polisirton Cedric Deon (Theophilus) Cecil Harvey (Thesaureus; Soil; Red Clay; Cecil) Cecilia Tanya (Zwaan) Celine Dionne (Swan) Cyprus Malcolm (Schwan) Cyril Paul (Black Swan) Cryus DeAngelo (Cygnet) Cybil Petunia (Pink Swan) Charvey Lawrence (Cygnus) Charley Laurence (Svan) Penelope Jamalia Coscoroba (Pen) Cedrick Michel (Cob) Valerie Abilene Ngilu (Whooper) Abigail "Abby" Minnie Opara (Petunia; Trumpet; Trumpeter) Miranda Raymonda Rahmer(Tundra) Elisabeth Lexie Zisengwe (Mute) Charity Sharlene O'Hara (Whistling-Duck; Charity) Kym Imberia (Myk) Shay Nella Nelda (Cardinal) Xanthe Donovan (Zitron) Potrero Dulzura (Anza) Pozo Estrella (Pixley ) Garey (Sisquoc ) Pratt Rachel Princeton Denise Mavik Katy Ethan Lennox Princeton Pamela Miller Scotia "Scot"/"Scotty" Nova Seanne Princeton Seth Princeton Edmund Pterdon Abingdon Blackdon Corydon Dino Don Graydon Heather Langdon Lausanne Linnahue Rebsy Wendy R Ramsey Marcus (Custer) Millie "Mae" (Remilly) Randall Devon-Jonah (Ninjistu) Jadelina Esmeraldina (Iona, Jade Lady, Jadestone) Likesia (Lie, Lei, Lea, Ale, Lay, Laster) Linus (Brenderos) Melissa (Brice) Michael (Mike, Cinox) Osagali Owasaki (Osa, Ostrich II, Ostrander) Rita (Rite, Charite) Zozora (Joliet) Rauksey Athena Bradley Redd Brandt R. (Vogue, Vogue Boy, Vogue Man) Brandt R., Jr. (II) (Vogue Boy II) Justine (Just, Justy, Just Girl, Vogue III) Rachel-Justine "R.J." (Vogue Cat) Lau Reena (Zauren, Zenon) Laura Lavra (Larva, Larvae, Lava) Randolpheus Prichard (Zuggernaut) Rembrandt Mitchell Redd, Sr. (I) (Strongholder, Strong Guy) Rembrandt Mitchell Redd, Jr. (II) (Strong Lad) Rembrandt Mitchell Redd, III (Strongboy, Strong Boy, Strong Man) Rembrandt Mitchell Redd, IIII (Strong Boy II, Armstrong, Armsmaster, Agent Strong) Rena Lauren (Shadow Lady, Shadow Princess, and Zequel) Revigan Jason S Saint Catherine or St. Catherine Vanessza Vannozza Saint Clair or St. Clair Hobie Calvington Vanessa Tamara Conte Neely Gena (Nee, Neel) Saint Louis or St. Louis Sanchez Cody (Code, Cody, Docy, Morpheus) Kyme Berla Garrison (Vortex, Votrex) Santiago Julio Santos Matteo Damian (Dacon) Shean Chalemeon Estonia (Espio) Christina (Chalone; Zen) Danny Rhett (Xenon; Xenrique; Xylone) Heidi Helga Hyienda (Hyena, Hyaena) Jarrett (Jar, Rett) Jason Tobias (Physique) Kimya Vinos (Vaux) Maggiore (Mesa) Miami Kate Jenner (Jeckos, Windy II, Windsor, Ranki) Mitch (Chit) Paige Philina Debokira (Lady Thunderbird, Jailbird, Psi, Delphi) Rena Lauren Redd Rheannon (Razor Claw, Dark Claw) Vinnie (Vesper) Smythe Leigh (Magma) Ashleigh (Ash Girl) Ashley (Ashbury) Somali Angolia Andorra Kit Mahoney Lavendar Rachel Black Steele Remington (Steel, Steele, Steelman) Stevenson Chalemeon Estonia Clyde Edam (Xylem) Edam (father) Estonia (Espio II) Racquel Riyad (mother) Rora Strom Morganza "Morgan" Fairuza (Fairchild) Rachelle Babe (Babychild) Andre Alejandro "Jans" (Warchild) Gertrude Janeane (daugther of Susannah) (Crychild; G.J.) Susannah Ajejandra unrevealed (husband of Susannah) (Wildchild) Summer Beryl (Beryll, Beryllium, Future Girl X) ? (Wonder Boy) Kymberla Berley Summer (Kite; Psychokite) Malik (Mantis) Melonie (Future Girl; Lem) Quentin (Quaderon) Quinton (Quarrior) Yale (Yeal) T Templeton Woody (Shafter) Topher Chris Connor Cricket Evonne Mercedes Neal Steffi Tosha Easna Rwanda Travolta Hailie Katona (Hail; Hailstone) Hayley Livia(Jes) Haylie Annie (Lamb) Hilda Deborah (Dew; Dewpoint; Morning Dew) Hillie Breccia Combe (Ewe) Kelsey Hugo (Ram) Tobey Paignton (Teign) Babba "Babs" Agatha (Comb) Tuck Amanda (Damana II) Jack (Ckaj II) John (Honj) V van Dolan Holly (Holly, Cholly , Quesnal) Vanzelin Nicola Amanda Vanzetti Stephanie "Steffi" Ventucopa Ozena (Terra Bella) Ville Orv (Orv ) Norm Viva (Viva ) Vista Chula (Lady Fan; Fan; Visa, Vista) Voyko Ethel Mavorike (Mole, Moletta, Silver Bani) Vanessa (Gold Rai) Yoshire (Copper Samu W Weiser Cassie Jo Windemere Karen (Phi) Wingu Congo Category:List